


in your arms i seek comfort

by elly_writes18



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Comforting Each Other, F/M, Fluff, Others Mentioned - Freeform, should have posted this forever ago, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly_writes18/pseuds/elly_writes18
Summary: just a fluffy little thing about morgan coming home, and our favourite couple comforting each other. enjoy the zoë cameo
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	in your arms i seek comfort

“Are you at our place or at the cottage?” Morgan sent the text while lying down on the bed in the hotel room. He felt so many emotions, but couldn't describe any of them if he tried. He just needed Tessa and her comfort.

“Just parked the car in the underground of the complex xx”

A small smile threatened to spread across Morgan's face. He knew Tessa was planning to come back to the city for a few days to get some clothes and collect more food for Zoë.

“I'll be home as soon as I can” he replied. “Love you,” he added a second later.

“Love you too babe xx Let me know when you're on your way? I'l have to order food xx” came Tessa's reply seconds later.

“I will x Can we get burgers please?” He sent quickly, getting up to start packing his things. However, before he could get anywhere, there was a knock on his door. When he opened it, he found Auston on the other side.

“Hey man,” Auston greeted, “do you want to have beers with us?”

“Hey,” Morgan mumbled. “No thanks, I think I'm just going to head home and see my girls.”

“Yeah?” Auston hummed, nodding. “That's fair enough Mo, you played a hell of a game.”

“You too, man,” Morgan smiled, just a little. “You enjoy those beers.” He raised his hand for a fist bump.

Auston bumped his fist against Morgan's. “Thanks man, call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah, you too!”

As he packed up all his gear, Morgan couldn't help but ask himself why packing took so long. He just wanted to go home dammit. What felt like an eternity later, he had all his belonging's and gear packed. He'd already spoken to the team management about going home, and they said it would be fine, and that if any press would be required, he should be able to do it remotely. He sent a message into the group chat to the boys while he was in the elevator.

**Morgan:** Enjoy the beers boys! Heading home to Tess and then making our way back down to the cottage. Let me know if you need anything

**Auston:** Anytime Mo, say “hello” to Tess from us!

**Freddie:** AND TO ZOË!

**Mitch:** Anytime man! Same goes to you

He doesn't read the rest of the messages, too busy messaging Tessa that he's just about to leave the hotel and that he'll be home soon. Tessa quickly replied with,  _ “No problem love, I'll see you soon x I'll order the food in a few minutes x” _

The minute he walked through the door of their apartment, he dropped his bags by the door. A small smile graced his lips when he heard the the music coming from the kitchen.

“Morgan!?” Tessa exclaimed when she heard the door shut.

“Yeah, it's me,” he replied, toeing off his sneakers. He quickly made his way toward the kitchen, meeting Tessa in the doorway. Without a second thought, Morgan wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, burying his nose in her hair. “Hey baby,” he murmured.

“Hi,” Tessa mumbled into his chest.

“I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much,” Morgan admitted.

“Me too,” Tessa murmured. She tilted her head up, studying his face. She reached up and lightly ran her thumb across one of the cuts on his skin, before leaning up to kiss it gently. Morgan smiled a little and turned his head so he could kiss her properly. In response. Tessa looped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly until they were both out of breath. “Come on, the food is here,” she told him a few seconds later.

“Oh yeah, the burgers!” Morgan exclaimed, excited. Tessa laughed at his antics, following him to the counter.

“I was thinking we could eat in the living room?” Tessa suggested.

After dinner, Morgan was laying down on the couch with his head in Tessa's lap. She was running her hand through his hair, massaging his scalp.

“Jordan messaged earlier,” Tessa told him softly, “she said her and mom are going to go back to London for a few days, give us a few days to ourselves... and that they made us brownies.”

“Oh,” he turned around, so he could look at Tessa, “That's so sweet of them, they didn't need to do that.”

“I know, they wanted to though. Jordan said they'll leave once we arrive, so they hand Zoë over.” Tessa explained, “Speaking of which, we need to pick up her food tomorrow.”

“Oh, I can't wait to see her, she's so big now,” Morgan murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Tessa's hand. “What are you doing?” He mumbled when Tessa started to maneuver her body.

“Want to cuddle with my boyfriend,” she murmured, pulling him close and letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

A heavy breath escaped him as he tucked his head into Tessa's neck and tangled his legs with hers. “I love you so much,” he whispered, so quiet that she could barely hear him.

“I know,” Tessa murmured, “I love you, too.” Morgan smiled and nipped her neck before closing his eyes.

It was a long while later that they finally moved to the bedroom, both of them collapsing in a heap on the bed, basking in the feeling of being able to sleep next to each other again.

The following morning, Morgan got up early and let Tessa sleep in. He had way too much laundry to catch up on. So once the washing machine was loaded, he headed out to get coffee and breakfast for the two of them, seeing as there wasn't anything in the fridge yet. On his way back to the apartment, he couldn't stop thinking about the ring that was hidden in his sock drawer. Some people would probably think that it's too soon, but he and Tessa had already had this conversation. They knew what they wanted. Jordan helped him pick the ring out, ultimately going with something elegant and not too extravagant. But in truth, he knew the second he saw the ring that it was the one. He worried that Tessa would think that he was asking for the wrong reasons though, given his timing. He wasn't though, this was all he could think about for the last couple of months, and the recent weeks especially.

When he let himself back into the apartment, he could hear the shower running. Deciding to leave Tessa to her carefully crafted morning routine, he moved the clothes from the washing machine into the dryer, and put another load into the washing machine. Only two more to go. He's sitting at the kitchen island devouring his sandwich when she emerges from the bathroom, clad in a black tank top and a pair of his grey sweats hanging low on her hips.

“Morning,” Tessa murmured gently, pressing a kiss to Morgan's cheek.

“Hey love,” he smiled, turning so he could pull her close and kiss her temple.

“How are you feeling?” She asked gently.

“I,” Morgan clears his throat before trying again. “Disappointment, I think. Maybe a little angry. But also a little glad because I get to see you,” he admitted quietly. “It was so hard being away from you Tess, last year had nothing on this. At least I could go home or you could come to watch the game or I knew that I would be at home if it wasn't an away game... I hope I never have to repeat this.”

“I think those are very valid feelings,” Tessa comforted him.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Tessa hummed, kissing the top of his head. “Can I confess something?” Tessa murmured quietly.

“Always,” Morgan pulled away to look at her.

“I'm a little glad you're home too,” a blush graced her cheeks. Morgan let out a small laugh before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

It was late afternoon when Tessa pulled up to the cottage, Morgan asleep in the passenger seat next to her.

“Hey babe, we're here,” she shook his shoulder gently.

“Hmmf,” Morgan groaned, before clearing his throat. “What?” He tried again.

“We're here,” Tessa laughed quietly.

“Oh,” Morgan murmured, looking around.

“Come on,” Tessa said as she opened her door, “let's go see our fur-baby.” Morgan jumped out of the car so quick that Tessa doubled over laughing. Over her laughter, she could hear the front door opening and Zoë barking.

When she looked up, Morgan was on his knees holding Zoë, who was wagging her tail so hard her entire body was moving while excitedly slobering all over his face.

“She's grown so much,” he murmured, picking her up.

“I know, it's unbelievable,” Tessa agreed, coming to stand at his side.

“Right lovebirds, mom will be ready in just a moment, and then we'll be off,” Jordan said as she joined them, keeping a safe distance.

“You know you could have stayed,” Morgan murmured, putting Zoë back down.

“Yeah yeah, but mom and I need to head back to work soon anyway, and I figured it would be better for you two to have some privacy anyway,” Jordan replied, throwing a teasing glance at her little sister.

“Please never ever say that in front of our mother, dear sister,” Tessa replied, a blush spreading across her face.

A few days later, Tessa sat down on the lounge chair beside the one that Morgan was relaxing on, and sighed as if her life depended on it.

“You okay?” He asked softly, turning his head towards her.

Tessa took a shuddering breath. “I'm feeling very overwhelmed,” she admitted quietly.

“School?”

She nodded in response.

“Come here, Tess,” Morgan murmured, opening his arms.

Tessa tucked herself by his side, her head resting on his shoulder. “It's all so much and classes haven't even started yet, and work is picking up now and I don't know if I can do it,” she managed to tell him between panicked breaths.

“Breathe with me love,” Morgan murmured, running a hand up and down her back soothingly. “In, and out, in, and out, yeah just like that.”

Once Tessa's breathing returned to normal a few minutes later, Morgan began to speak again, “Tessa love, you can do this. It's okay to doubt yourself, but you are the strongest, smartest and most determined person that I know. You can do anything you set your mind to, I've seen you do it before. But I need you to know that you're not alone in this okay?” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I'm right by right side every step of the way, so are Jordan and your mom, and if you ever need _anything,_ we are here for you,” he finished, pulling her closer.

“Okay, thank you,” Tessa mumbled, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Morgan kissed her head again.

Later than evening, Morgan put his phone down with a huff.

“What's up?” Tessa asked him, glancing up from her book.

“Just people shitting on the Leafs,” Morgan mumbled, glaring at the phone angrily. “No doubt they're saying the same stuff about other teams, and that they'll say this about the next team to go, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating.”

Tessa bookmarked her book and put it down next to her. “That's ridiculous,” she agreed. “People love to hide behind the anonymity of usernames and social media. You and the boys are amazing, and we're all very proud of how hard you fought.” She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer in hopes that she can comfort him the way he did for her earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
